


Healing Wounded Hearts

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Curious Cas, Bottom Castiel, Dom Castiel, Eventual Shower Sex, M/M, Meet At The Roadhouse, Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, Top Dean, bad break ups, cheating exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Cas' girlfriend left him for another man. Wanting to forget the heart ache he heads to the closets bar where he meets Dean, another heartbroken soul looking to drown his pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to write this from the song "Home Alone Tonight" By Luke Bryan featuring Karen Fairchild <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2Exzqu2ocs 
> 
>  
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~15th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Mysterious~**

 

He had to get outta the apartment. It reminded him too much of her. Gathering his things, he walked to the nearest bar knowing he'd be too drunk to drive home afterwards anyways. The Roadhouse was a small dive bar, with a dimly lit interior and a good crowd of people within its walls. Searching for a place to sit away from most everyone else he saw a man sitting alone slouched in a sad, defeated kind of way, nursing a beer. He took a seat at the bar leaving space between himself and the mysterious lonely man.

“What can I get ya stranger?” a Blond woman asked from across the bar.

“I'll start with a beer.” He said placing his credit card on the counter “I'd like to open a tab for the evening, if you wouldn't mind.”

“You got it. My name’s Ellen. Haven’t seen you in my bar before.” She said taking his card

He stared at her for a moment “I don’t normally drink but…Let’s just say I’ve had a rough break up and need to forget about her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that” She said setting his beer down in front of him “First one’s on the house Castiel.”

“Just Cas” He answered confused. Castiel didn’t remember introducing himself “But how did you…” Laughing she showed him the credit card he’d given her. “That’s right, it has my name on it.”

“Sure does. Enjoy that beer. I’ll check on you in a few” Silently he nursed his broken heart with the cool drink.

“I couldn’t help but over hear you and Ellen” The brooding man near him said, “Maybe we could keep each other company tonight”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“I’m Castiel” He said raising his beer “But everyone calls me Cas”

“Dean, so bad break up recently I thought I heard you tell Ellen.” Moving to the empty seat previously between them, he watched Cas, there was something about the man that attracted Dean.

“Yeah. My girlfriend of two years.” Dean could see the tears forming in those sweet blue eyes “She um…left me for another man. Apparently, they’ve been seeing each other for well over six months.” He took a couple swigs of his beer, obviously drowning her memory, “I came home from work a week ago, found all of her belongings had disappeared from our apartment. When I contacted her,” A shiver ran down his body “She uh, texted me back saying she left me for this man because I wasn’t good enough for her.” He choked out, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Hey” He couldn’t help putting his hand on Cas’ thigh. “She obviously wasn’t worth your time because she didn’t know what she had.” Dean watched those cheeks redden at his touch “Besides Cas, it could’ve been worse.”

“I take it that’s why you’re here”

“Yeah.” He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles where it rested on Cas’ thigh “But I’m nowhere near drunk enough to talk about that shit storm.” Dean found the cherry red cheeks adorable “So what do ya say Cas? Buy a guy a drink?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as Cas cleared his throat “Excuse me Ellen” As she approached he said, “We’d like a couple shots of…”

“Whiskey” Dean finished for him. She looked between the two of them before getting the shots.

“Enjoy boys” Ellen said setting down four shots on the bar top. Cas picked up two shots, passing one to Dean.

“To better times to come.”

“Cheers to that” Dean could tell the man before him wasn’t used to strong liquors when he nearly choked on the shot. His gut was telling him that the man was straight, though he thought Cas might be open to a little fun. Just based on the beautiful cherry red he turned when Dean put his hand on him. Dean moved closer to Cas so their legs were touching, “So, tell me about yourself Cas” He wasn’t gonna go home alone that night.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The night seemed to fly by as the two connected and shared story after story. Progressively getting closer and closer as the night rang on. Just before last call Dean leaned in and kissed Cas “I think you need to come home with me Cas” He was stunned. Though he had never been attracted to men before, the thought of being with Dean turned him on much more than he cared to admit.

“No Dean” He said, pulling his phone “I think you need to come to my place.” He whispered in his ear “But first I think we need to take a picture” Before Dean could move Cas had taken the photo.

“It’s not bad” Dean chuckled. The picture showed Dean’s soft smile while Cas had his lips ghosting over Dean’s ear with a seductive twinkle in his eyes. “But what’s it for?”

“We’re gonna send it to our no-good cheating exes. Though I do need your number so I can give it to you.” He winked at Dean without even thinking about it.

“Fuck yeah I’m sending that shit to him” The taller man pulled Cas towards him “In the morning. I wanna get you into a bed. I’m tired of sleeping alone.” Panic welled up in Cas’ chest at the prospect of sleeping with a man.

“Dean-“ Cas hesitated as the two walked towards his apartment. Never had he been with a man before. He didn’t actually know if he wanted to at that moment. With his head as fuzzy as it was he didn’t think he should make that decision. “I’ve never-” He sighed as they got to the front door

“Hey gorgeous” The man placed his hand at the small of his back. “I don’t expect anything tonight. I’d just like to sleep next to a warm sexy body for the first time in two months since that punk--” He cut himself off just as the tears started streaming. Cas pulled Dean into the apartment leading them to his bedroom. Neither took the time to undress. Tonight, wasn’t about that. It was about healing their wounded hearts together.

 

 


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with the sexy straight blue eyed man certainly was a great way to start Dean's day. Sex with said man? Even better way to start the day!

**Chapter 2: Something New  
**

 

            Waking the next morning Dean found himself wrapped around the man he’d fallen into bed with earlier that morning. _Can’t believe someone would cheat on this attractive, sexy man._ He thought gently moving a strand of hair out of Cas’ face. Dean found Cas’ reaction adorable. The man shoved his face and body firmly against Dean, effectively pushing as close as possible.

            Chuckling softly Dean reached into his pocket for his cell. It was only eight in the morning. Scrolling through his phone he found a text from an unknown number. Opening it revealed the picture Cas had taken of them after they’d kissed at the bar.

            Dean felt as if his luck was turning around. How lucky was he that the one night he went out to drink himself into a stupor he ran into a man who made him not want to. Saving the picture Dean decided it really was time to put the past behind him. Opening a new message, he quickly texted the picture to his ex. A little fair well go fuck yourself gift. “Morning.” A muffled gravelly voice came from the man snuggled against him.

            “Good morning.” Dean answered, putting his phone down.

            “What time is it?” Cas groaned not moving away from him.

            “Only eight.” He said softly.

            “Would you mind if I slept on you a little longer?” The tip of a smile brushing along the side of Cas’ face. “I find you quite comfortable.”

            “Go for it.” Dean chuckled, placing his arms around the man. Shifting them slightly so Cas truly was laying on him. The soft snores told Dean that Cas truly had drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Deciding this would be nice to look back on later, Dean moved gently so to snap a picture of the man snuggled against him. While Cas slept Dean played games on his phone and texted his brother.

 

_Sam: You went home with him?_

_Dean: I did._

_Sam: Hope the sex was good. Better than what’s his face._

_Dean: No sex. Just sleep._

_Sam: ….Dean Winchester went home with a guy he met at a bar and didn’t have sex with him???_

_Sam: Are you feeling ok!?_

_Dean: I’m fine Bitch. Just didn’t work out. Would’ve relished sex with him but truly enjoyed how it turned out. He’s a very attractive man. Not complaining about having him snuggled up on me._

_Sam: Dean Winchester, my big bad brother, is letting a stranger snuggle him?!?! WTF is going on! You BETTER get his number Jerk! Sounds like you’re smitten!_

_Dean: Already have it Bitch. Not smitten at all. Just enjoying the moment._

 

            “Thank you.” Cas mumbled, looking up at Dean. “I appreciate you letting me sleep in.” He shifted slightly so his arms crossed across Dean’s chest and his chin rested on them. “It’s been a really rough week for me.” He smiled as he continued, “But you already knew that.” Cas blushed hiding his face in his arms.

            “You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed you know.”

            Cas groaned “I’ve heard that yes.” Dean found himself stroking Cas’ hair gently pulling a sigh from the man.

            “You wanna get up and go grab some breakfast?”

            “I’m quite comfortable where we are. That is if you are.”

            Dean thought about it for a moment. “I’ll say yes if you give me a kiss.” He motioned towards his lips.

            Cas blanched, insecurity written across his face. “Okay” Pushing off Dean’s chest he leaned up towards his face. As their lips met Dean felt Cas relax. The kiss turned into two, then three, and more as Dean moved his hands to hold Cas’ face close to his. Slowly the two separated slightly, breathing harder than normal.

            “You’re very attractive Cas.” Dean locked eyes with the curious man. “I very much would like to see you again. Maybe a coffee date?”

            “How about later today?” He answered breathlessly.

            “You name it and I’ll be there.” Dean said leaning in for another kiss. Losing himself in the moment, Dean was shocked to feel Cas move to straddle him, raking his hands under Dean’s shirt. “Cas” Dean sighed feeling Cas grind down on his growing erection.

            “Take off your shirt.” Cas said pulling his own over his head. Dean quickly followed suit, allowing Cas to set the pace. “Is this alright?” He asked running his hands along Dean’s bare chest.

            “Yes” Dean hissed feeling Cas’ nails scratch small red trails down his torso. “Want more.”

            “Mmmm” Cas said leaning down to lick and kiss his way down Dean’s neck and chest. Stopping at each nipple Cas nipped and sucked on the sensitive buds. Dean reacted by burying his hands in Cas’ soft hair. As he groaned and wiggled on the bed.

            “You have a talented mouth.” Dean moaned feeling Cas move towards the top of his pants.

            “So, I’ve been told.” He sighed reaching for the button. Dean could feel him shaking.

            “Hey.” He said softly. “Take it slow.” Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips. “Why don’t you strip and let me taste you.” Dean mumbled kissing Cas’ neck. “Just till you’re more comfortable.”

            “Please” Cas moaned rutting their clothed erections together. Effortlessly Dean flipped the pair, so Cas was placed between him and the bed.

            “I’ll make you feel good Cas.” Dean moaned as he stripped the man of his pants. Moving up his body, Dean’s face lined up with Cas’ clothed member. “This okay?” Dean asked breathing on the material.

            “Touch it. I need it!” Cas gasped, bucking as Dean sucked him through the material. “Dean!” He shrieked

            “Tell me what you need.” Dean said rubbing Cas through the offending material.

            “Take them off and suck me! I want to feel you around me.”

            “Your wish is my command” Dean chuckled practically ripping the underwear off and throwing them across the room. Circling the head Dean let the man squirm, soaking up the moans, sighs, and groans he elicited from the man. When he could tell Cas was relaxed enough Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube and a condom. “Gonna finger you Cas.” Dean mumbled easing his legs open while still licking the cock in front of him.

            “Dean.” Cas said panicking. “I don’t—I’m not.”

            “Shhh” Dean said moving up to firmly kiss Cas. “You’ve trusted me so far. I won’t do anything you don’t want.” All the while stroking Cas with his hand. “I’ll be gentle with you. I promise.” That Adam’s apple bobbed as Cas nodded. Lowering himself back down to the half hard erection Dean lightly sucked and played with Cas’ balls to bring him back to full hardness. Carefully, Dean fingered the man beneath him. Loving the way, he was falling apart around him. Suddenly Cas pulled Dean up the bed and moved to remove his pants and underwear. It was like a switch was flipped in the man. The embarrassed, hesitant man was gone. Replaced by a confident pushy bottom.

            Without saying a word Dean watched astounded as Cas mounted and oh so slowly lowered himself down the ridged eight-inch member. Dean reached to place his hands-on Cas’ hips to steady him but was shocked when Cas pinned his hands above his head with one hand of his own. “Cas” Dean groaned giving a small buck of his hips further pushing himself into the tight heat.

            The answering growl went through Dean like electricity. “You’ll take what I give you.”

            “Please.” Dean begged, Cas finally bottoming out. He threw his head back moaning so beautifully it should’ve been in a porno.

            “You’re so beautiful laid out like this for me.” Cas said raking his free hand down Dean’s chest leaving more angry red marked. Circling his hips Cas leaned down to hungrily kiss him. “Gonna make you come so hard you’ll see stars.” He gasped moving up and back down Dean’s dick. Being held down was surprisingly turning him on even more. Seeing Cas take control was doing so many things for Dean it was shocking. “Fuck, you feel fantastic” Cas said riding Dean like a bull at the rodeo. “Never knew being with a man could feel this good!” He gasped biting Dean’s shoulders and clawing his chest, marking him up in the most beautiful shape of red.

            “So close!” Dean gasped, holding himself still on the bed as best he could.

            “You’re not allowed to come yet Dean.” Cas gasped feeling Dean’s dick hit his prostate. “Not until I give you permission.”

            “Please Sir,” Dean begged, shame washing over him as the word slipped out.

            “Say it again!” Cas moaned fucking himself wild on the dick below him. “Beg for it!”

            “Sir, Please let me cum! I’m so close!” Hearing the beautiful man beneath him begging, combined with the assault on his prostate was too much. Cas came screaming Dean’s name as he painted their chests with cum.

            Dean whimpered underneath him as the already tight hole tightened even more “Cum for me Dean…FUCK…Need you to cum!” It was like a switch flipped in him. Dean silently came fucking up into Cas, bowing his back and hungrily kissing Cas as they slowly came down from their joint highs.

            “My God” Dean gasped feeling his cum leaking out of Cas’ ass.

            “I’m so sorry Dean. I went too far.” Cas said removing his hands from Dean’s angry red chest. Gently rubbing where he’d scratched Dean.

            “What are you talking about Cas.” Dean said wrapping his arms around the man as he tried to leave the bed. “That was the best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

            “Really?”

            “Really.”

            “Even though I went full blown Dominant on you?”

            “That was so hot.” Dean moaned kissing the back of Cas’ neck. “Please tell me we can do that again sometime.”

            “I’d like that.”

            “Good.” Dean kissed him one more time before pushing gently. “We should get cleaned up if we want to go out for some coffee.”

            “Shower?” Cas asked suggestively.

            “Cas,” Dean groaned lightly, following him into the bathroom, “Only if you, boss me around again.” He laughed. 


	3. Being Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair continue their sexy times in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this newest chapter ;)

**Chapter 3: Being Himself  
**

 

            “You're not allowed to touch yourself Dean. But I will allow you to keep your hands on me.” Cas said pushing Dean against the tiled shower wall. “Understood?”

            “Yes.”

            “Yes what?”

            “Yes Sir, I understand.” Dean breathed shakily.

            “Good Boy.” Cas praised. “It's my turn to truly get to explore you.” Dean watched transfixed as Cas nipped and bit his way down Dean's body. It turned him on even more seeing the smooth red lines covering his chest get joined by small bite marks. “Are you always this eager?” Cas asked ghosting his wet hand against Dean's erection.

            “Not usually.” Dean gasped as Cas finally grabbed him.

            “Oh? Then I must be special.” Cas chuckled moving his hand slightly up and down.

            “Most definitely special Sir.” Dean gasped, feeling Cas’ tongue slide across the head.

            “Tell me what you're thinking Dean.” Cas spoke calmly as he moved to play with Dean's balls.

            “God!” Dean growled bucking his hips slightly off the wall. “The fact that your brand new to being with a guy and yet know so much about how to handle things.”

            “What else?” Cas said rewarding Dean by slipping the head of his cock into his mouth.

            “Ugh...The fact that you're not submissive to me...Goddamn” Dean moaned pushing his hands into Cas’ wet hair, “Being a top my partners assume I'm also a Dom. But I'm not. So...Having you take control makes this so much more pleasurable for me.” Dean gasped as Cas bit into his thigh.

            “Mmmm” Cas hummed looking up at Dean through his long lashes “I think this is gonna work out nicely between us.” The next bite was much firmer. Intending to mark Dean up beautifully. “Dean.” He was so close. Everything felt so intense. “Put your hands on the wall behind you for now.” He whimpered as he pulled his hands from Cas’ hair and set them flat against the wall. “Good Boy.” Cas groaned. “I think you deserve a reward.” Cas said tonguing the slit of Dean's cock. “I don't want you coming yet. If you do there will be consequences.”

            “Yes Sir.” Dean gasped as Cas started to swallow him down. The whole of Dean couldn't fit but as it was Cas’ first time Dean wasn't bothered a bit. The pressure and gentle suckling along with Cas clawing at Dean's ass, holding him in place had Dean floating nicely in the shower. “I'm close” He moaned. A sob suddenly escaped Dean, tears rolled down his face as Cas pulled away completely at the last second, effectively cutting off his orgasm.

            “Shhh” Cas soothed as he stood “I've got you.” Turning his back to Dean, Cas pushed himself against the opposite wall. “Fuck me Dean.” Moving on autopilot Dean took a step, lined up his cock and pushed into the waiting heat. “Yes!” Cas cried as Dean struck his prostate. “Fuck me hard and fast, right here against this wall.” Cas gasped as Dean grasped his hips firmly and moved “I wanna cum on your cock!” He moaned, “Fuck!” Stars blurred his vision as Dean continued to strike his prostate on every thrust.

            “You feel so amazing!” Dean gasped fucking furiously into the heated hole. “Not gonna last long like this.”

            “Me either” Cas moaned loudly, it's echo making both men sigh “I can't get enough of your cock. It feels fucking amazing!” Cas moaned, fucking himself on Dean as the man furiously fucked up into him. “I'm gonna cum!” Cas practically screamed as Dean struck his prostate one last time causing him to shoot his load across the wall.

            “Fuck Cas!” Dean groaned slamming home as he pushed Cas harder against the wall. Cumming into the tight heat “Fuck!” Gasping for breath Cas said

            “I don't think we’re getting coffee today”

            “And why’s that?” Dean hissed as he slipped from Cas’ hole.

            “Cause I don't feel like sharing you with the world at the moment.” Cas sighed turning to kiss Dean tenderly.

            “Dude. As much as I love sex, especially D/s sex, I do require food.”

            “I'll order us some. What...what do you like?” Cas gasped as Dean fell to his knees turning him around and pushing his cheeks apart.

            “Everything” Dean groaned as he swiped his tongue over the leaking abused hole.

            “Deann” Cas moaned, “If we're going to get food anytime soon you need to stop. Or I’ll need a round three very soon.”

            “You’re right” Dean said giving Cas’ ass a final kiss before turning off the water. “Let's go then.” He chuckled “I wanna get back to all this” Dean motioned to Cas’ naked body “Asap.”

            “Fine by me.” Cas chuckled, smacking Dean’s ass as the two dried off. Looking at Cas wrapping a robe around himself Dean wondered how he’d never found this perfect man before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Let me know good, bad, or otherwise. <3


End file.
